dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Super: Broly
English Airdate Would this Actually air in english before the Tournament of Power arc is dubbed? We've got no information about this yet. ConTraZ VII (talk) 01:52, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Unknown Character There should be a page for the character from the trailer. As of now, we don't know anything from him, so no. We know that he's in the 20th movie, we know that he fights Goku, we know what he looks like and we have confirmation that he's a Saiyan. If he's important enough to be put in the trailer he should have his own page. -TUN 22:38, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Give a source first, show us the interview, then we can talk. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 23:20, March 26, 2018 (UTC) We need at least his name first, then can we make a page for him. ConTraZ VII (talk) 23:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC) We've made pages for characters without names before, and you can find all the info here https://www.reddit.com/r/dbz/comments/860soe/dragon_ball_super_movie_megathread/ -TUN 23:28, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Katsuhisa Hoki So we know he's in the film, and he's the voice actor for Paragus. I know it's not outright confirmed, but I suspect that's who he's going to be. We'll have to wait for confirmation, but the thought of moustache dad coming canon is gonna be lit (Hadrimon (talk) 08:43, July 17, 2018 (UTC)) :To be fair, he could be playing one of the three new Frieza Force members. We really don't know who he'll be playing. Let's not forget that Bin Shimada, Broly's voice actor, was in Fusion Reborn, yet Broly himself wasn't (instead, he played The Dictator). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 09:40, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Perfect Super Saiyan Blue Perfect Super Saiyan Blue is NOT in this movie until specifically said so. It is exclusively a manga ONLY form, just like Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken is only in the anime. In the anime, the closest thing to Perfect Super Saiyan Blue is the even stronger form of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. As such, the gallery section for this movie should not be saying the image of Goku and Vegeta in Blue form being a Perfect Blue form.--Steveo920 (talk) 21:16, August 11, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't matter if appears in the movie or not, its just promotional art drawn by Toyotarō. Everyone needs to stop obsessing over this picture, that's all it is. Promotional art. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:25, August 11, 2018 (UTC) They by that logic, there is no problem with removing the "Perfect" in the wording. We can just settle or Super Saiyan Blue since Perfect and Evolution are really just enhanced states for Blue similar to Super Saiyan Grade 2 and 3. That image is drawn by Toyotaro, only in that image are they perfected Super Saiyan Blue.. there will be no perfecter Super Saiyan Blue in the actual movie. FlatZone (talk) 23:23, August 11, 2018 (UTC) After watching the movie its confirmed that Goku and Vegeta used Perfected Super Saiyan Blue in the movie while going full power and the aura design is same like Super Saiyan Blue Evolution in the anime. That "promotional art" by Toyotaro , made the only appearance for the Broly events in Dragon Ball Super Manga making it official. Gogeta Omni (talk) 16:27, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Laura Bailey & Vic Mignogna This article states that Trunks and Broly will be voiced by Laura Bailey and Vic Mignogna in the Funi dub, respectively. However, do we have confirmation of this? Last I checked, Mignogna stated he hadn't yet been officially cast, and I hadn't heard anything on whether Alexis Tipton will reprise Trunks from Super or Bailey will get the role back for the film. QHRvRICdalurIA (talk) 23:11, August 19, 2018 (UTC) The part adding Laura was my mistake. When I seen that Trunks was part of the movie, I forgot he has a different voice actor now. 03:36, August 20, 2018 (UTC)